


Nothing's Gonna Hurt You. Not With Me Around.

by cojosts



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPF, alex is more like shane and mikey is more like ryan but it's pretty loose, buzzfeed unsolved au, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cojosts/pseuds/cojosts
Summary: Alex and Mikey are amateur ghost hunters and Mikey can't sleep one night when he keeps hearing things. Alex has no problem in coming over to calm him down and sleep with him, make sure he's safe. Mikey wakes up curled around Alex and he just can't hold in his feelings anymore.





	Nothing's Gonna Hurt You. Not With Me Around.

Alex would never tell Mikey he didn’t believe in ghosts. He never wanted him to feel stupid for being easily scared by something that didn’t exist. For all Mikey knew, Alex was just insanely brave doing what he did.  
Afterwards Mikey would usually brush it off and try to act tough but after a few visits which always result in Alex calming him down, he finally acknowledged it.   
"Thanks Alex...I really needed you in there. Sorry i'm such a wuss"

"Don't apologize. There nothing to feel bad about, were all scared of something. It’s better to face those fears with a friend.” Alex replied, cursing himself for calling them friends.

Without thinking, Mikey pulled Alex into a tight hug, burying his head into his shoulder "I don't know what I'd do without you" Mikey regretted being so emotional about it but he knew he was telling the truth.

Alex was taken aback by this but held him tight regardless. “H-hey it’s alright Mikey. You don’t have to worry about what you’d do without me because I’m right here by your side.” Alex assured, rubbing circles in Mikey’s back.

Mikey finally pulled off after what felt like ages "Sorry...I just..I'm grateful" before turning towards his car and leaving, knowing he wouldn't see Alex until their next tour.  
Alex tried to stop him from leaving but he was too late. Mikey was already in his car and Alex could see him take a deep breath as he started the engine. He watched with a frown as Mikey sped away.

 

Mikey couldn't stop thinking about the hug on the way home, and up until he was ready to go to sleep. Then his mindset shifted, and everything went to shit. After staying at that hellhole of a haunted house, it was even creepier, even lonelier, to sleep alone at his own apartment. He couldn't fall asleep when he kept hearing squeaks in the floor, cars on the street, trees rustling. After a few hours of restlessness, he finally threw in the towel and grabbed his phone.

He thought about texting Alex but he decided to call him instead to maybe help distract him from the noises. After four rings, a sleepy Alex answered the phone groggily. “Hello?” Alex mumbled in the phone.

"I'm sorry were you sleeping?" Mikey's anxiety dialed up a bit but he needed this "I can't sleep...I keep thinking about that voice we heard last night..keep hearing things"

“It’s alright.” Alex cleared his throat and sat up when he noticed Mikey’s tone “There’s nothing to be afraid of. It’s just...part of the job, ya know?” He explained.

“Yeah.” Mikey sighed, not convinced. 

“Alright, I’ll be over in a bit.” Alex declared after a few seconds of silence indicating Mikey’s fear levels had risen.

Mikey responded almost in a panic, feeling bad about the situation "No! It's fine. You don't have to. Really"

"Too late man, I'm on my way. I don’t make the rules." Alex said. Mikey could hear him get out of bed and grab his keys "Besides, your bed is way more comfortable than mine."

Mikey felt his face heat up by the comment before hanging up. He wasn’t prepared for it. He thought about just saying in bed, but he knew he’d keep hearing things and just freak himself out more. Instead, he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find something to snack on before Alex arrived.

He turned the lights on in the kitchen, but he kept hearing squeaks and other strange noises from the darkness of the living room. At one point, he thought he saw a pair of eyes staring back at him. He ate a granola bar while checking on the time every few seconds. ' _Alex should be here in 5_ '

His heartbeat was getting faster as the time neared. He smiled at the thought of being in Alex’s company. He was truly grateful for everything he did for him and was honestly impressed his best friend was braver than he could ever imagine.

He returned to his room after a few minutes, feeling slightly better; Alex had the key to his apartment anyways. When he got in bed, he didn't lay down. He tucked his knees up to his chin, hugging around his legs, and his mind running over a billion things at once.

Mikey jumped a bit when he first heard his front door open, but a few seconds later Alex was in his doorway with a smile and Mikey felt a gentle wave of comfort.   
“Hey bud, how ya feeling?” Alex spoke softly and slipped his shoes off.

Mikey smiled shyly up at him, honestly grateful he was willing to come over, but still feeling guilty "Hey..I'm sorry I just. I can't..."

Alex walked towards the bed, opposite from where Mikey was sitting. He sits next to him, keeping a small distance but rubbing his shoulder gently "Shhh it's alright. It's fine, I'm here"

Alex wrapped a comforting arm around Mikey and brought him in close. He laid his head on Mikey shoulder for a few good seconds, letting him know he was there, before laying down, prompting Mikey to join him.

“I’m sorry again for you having to come over.” Mikey frowned to himself.

“Would you stop saying sorry?” Alex rolled his eyes, but Mikey could still see a small smile. “I’m gonna leave if you say it again.”

Mikey caught himself opening his mouth to say it one more time, but he stopped himself "Well thanks." he settled into the blankets, much warmer now that Alex was close behind him. 

 

Without another word, the two of them tried to fall asleep, but Mikey jumped after a few minutes of silence when he heard an (honestly quite frightening) noise. Alex instinctively reached an arm around Mikey, pulling him to his chest and holding him gently.

Mikey tried his best just to focus on Alex. The softness of his shirt. The warmth of his hands. The way he smelled. He was so calming and Mikey couldn't think of a person he'd rather have with him.

“It’s alright,” Alex began stroking him arm in comfort trying to distract him. “Nothing's gonna hurt you, not with me around.”

Alex's voice washed over Mikey in waves. It was warm and gentle. Mikey moved back, closer into Alex's grip, hopefully without it being too obvious.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep? I can make you my world famous pancakes in the morning if you want.”

Mikey shivered a bit and nodded, more to himself than anything "I'll try"

“You got nothing to worry about Mikey. I promise.” Alex assured him, giving him a tight squeeze. Mikey took in a deep breath before trying to go to sleep. The only thing that put him out was Alex's grip around him

 

The next morning Mikey woke up to the sunlight coming through the window blinds. He shielded his eyes from the bright light and carefully peaked through his fingers, realizing he was still in a tight cuddle with Alex. His head was on his chest and Alex and an arm wrapped lazily around him.

Mikey tried to remember the night before and what led to him cuddling with _his best friend_. He remembered being scared and he's sure he was blushing again at the whole situation. Then he got a sinking feeling in his stomach from embarrassment. ‘ _This isn’t normal_ ’ He carefully attempted to remove Alex’s arm from around him so he wouldn’t wake up weirded out.   
“What are you doing?” Mikey jumped slightly at Alex’s grumble. He looked up at him to see his eyes were still closed.

Mikey tried to sink a few inches away from him "Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Fuck." He stammered, still a little shaken by Alex's voice.  
Alex opened one eye to observe Mikey’s reaction. He closed it and chuckled slightly at him. Alex flipped the two of them over so he was on his stomach and wrapped his arm around Mikey’s waist, laying his head down on his chest. Mikey tensed up with him close to him again. 

“This is the best I’ve woken up in a long time.” Alex admitted, his voice groggy.

Mikey hardly knew how to react, but he let out a small sigh after a moment, admitting defeat to himself "Me too" he moved towards Alex's touch just a bit, enjoying his warmth.  
The two stayed like that for what felt like days to Mikey. He was still very unsure of everything that was going on and he didn’t want to come off the wrong way with Alex and lose his best friend. But damn...he loved this.

Alex let out a small yawn and moved so he was cradled in Mikey's neck, breathing deep with a cheesy grin on his face. He finally sat up, propping against one of his elbows and tiredly smiling down at Mikey "Sleep alright? I know last night wasn't too great"

“It was a lot better with you here. I’m sorry again for making you come over.” Mikey didn’t make eye contact in embarrassment again. 

“Mikey, you don’t have to keep apologizing. Besides, I invited myself over. Now, I’m pretty sure I promised you my pancakes this morning.” Alex’s eyes were begging for Mikey to look back to him.

Mikey's eyes finally met Alex's and he hated himself for taking note of how cute he looked in the morning light "That sounds nice."

Alex got out of the bed before stretching his arms over his head. Mikey tried not to notice the way that his shirt raised up when he stretched. But he couldn’t help in focusing on the blonde hair near his belly button the led down below his sweatpants. He also took note of the moles that were normally covered by his shirt. He averted his eyes eventually after he remembered that he was staring at Alex.

Alex noticed Mikey was looking at him, but he didn't make it obvious that he knew. A few moments later Mikey slid out from under the covers, sitting on the edge "You know where everything is, right?" He nodded towards the general direction of the kitchen.

“You’re really asking me that?” Alex teased with a mischievous grin. “You’re such a sucker for those pancakes it’s not even funny.” Alex left the room to go prepare breakfast.

When Alex was out of sight, Mikey took a decent moment to lay his head in his hands and groan ' _Was he always this attractive?_ ' He snapped out of it when he could smell the pancakes from the other room and he had no choice but to join Alex in the kitchen. 

Mikey loved seeing Alex cook, he was always determined to make the best food he could. “I thought you might’ve fallen back asleep.” Alex said to him when he entered the kitchen. 

“Nah, I just didn’t wanna leave my bed yet, it was too warm.” Mikey said as he took a seat at the counter.

Alex didn’t skip a beat when he flipped the pancake and responded "Is it that comfortable? You don't even need me" making a pouty face at Mikey, who was trying his best to keep his cool.

“I...uh...I was a lot comfier with you in it.” Mikey’s eyes widened and his heart was racing in panic. 

‘ _Why the fuck did I say that to him?_ ’

Alex smiled just a bit, almost impressed with Mikey's sudden confidence "I might have to stay over tonight too. You know...just to make sure you're safe here." Alex didn't hide his intentions as he winked and slid a pancake onto a plate, handing it to Mikey who was a blushing mess.

If it weren’t for the heat from the pancake being on the plate burning his palm, Mikey would’ve thought it was all a dream. There was absolutely no way that this was happening. He couldn’t even find the words to say. 

“My bed is always open for you.” He mentally hit himself at the remark he made. He was an idiot. The biggest idiot on Idiot Mountain.

Alex smiled warmly as he went to pour more batter "Good. You know it's a really comfortable bed. Has a feature or two that I really like."

Mikey thought his face couldn’t get more red. Spoiler alert: it could. And it did. He didn’t know how Alex was so calm during this. “There’s a lot more, I’ll have to show you sometime.” His heart was beating fast and his adrenaline was pumping.

Alex couldn't help himself when he turned to Mikey and broke any sense of ambiguity "You're cute, you know that?"

“I-I’m...Thank you.” The corners of Mikey’s mouth turned up. “I think you’re cute too.” Mikey was internally upset with himself for calling Alex ‘cute’. Alex Moffat was not ‘cute’. Okay, no, he was cute. But there was not a square inch of his body that Mikey didn’t find irresistibly attractive.

"I am?" Alex didn't realize until Mikey said it how much he liked the attention. He plated up a pancake for himself and sat right next to Mikey at the breakfast bar.

“Well, Yeah. I mean, look at you. You have the bluest eyes that I’ve ever seen, they’re amazing. And your smile, I’ve never seen one like it. And your hair falls perfectly every time. And you have these moles over you that drive me insane whenever I see them. So yeah, you’re cute.” Mikey couldn’t stop speaking his mind about Alex. It was as if someone took over his body and was spilling his secrets.

Alex looked over at him fondly, waiting a long time-nearly killing Mikey in the process- before responding "You're not so bad yourself, Day. You’re the most charming and attractive guy I know. I’m constantly impressed with you and there’s no person I’d rather spend time with. Those haunted houses? Those are literal hell. I don’t know how you put up with them" Alex returned to his food, knowing Mikey's eyes were still on him.

Mikey bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Yeah well it’s not so bad. I have my own personal Superman here to keep me safe when I need it. Things are a lot easier to do with you.” Mikey responded. His panic was subsiding and talking freely about his feelings for Alex wasn’t so scary anymore.

"I really like it, honestly. Going to all of these creepy places with you. If i can provide some sense of comfort then i'm happy" Alex lays one hand on Mikey's shoulder and rubs gently, lingering just barely.

Mikey stared at Alex for just a moment trying to make sense of everything in his head. He couldn’t take it anymore. His heart was pounding, aching, begging him to do something. 

“Fuck it.” He breathed. He turned in his chair and grabbed Alex’s face, closing the distance between them. The last thing Mikey expected he’d be doing today was kissing Alex, but he proved himself wrong. Alex's eyes widened for a split second in shock before melting into the feeling and grabbing at Mikey, pulling him closer. He kissed him slow and sweet for what seemed both like ages and yet not long enough. Mikey didn’t want to pull away; it was like their lips were attracted magnetically. When he did, his face turned red but he gave a big smile to Alex. He wasn’t sure where he’d gotten the sudden courage to do it but he was ecstatic that he did.  
Alex was glad too because when he pulled back, he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face, no matter how suave he was trying to be.

“I liked that a lot.” Mikey admitted once he mentally reminded himself to keep breathing. He was glad that Alex reciprocated the smile back indicating he’d enjoyed the kiss just as much as Mikey did.

"Me too" Alex grabbed Mikey's closest hand and squeezed lightly.

“I guess we’ll just have to add that to the list of things we do when you sleep over.” Mikey chuckled.

Alex smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Mikey's cheek "I guess we'll have to."


End file.
